Modding
Post mod tutorials, videos and files. Place under the right category and below the last post plus use a Sub Heading for each new post. Most tools will come packaged in a .Rar or .Zip file. Download WinRaR or 7zip to extract the files. Windows 7 can extract .zip files with no added utilities. Xbox 360 Modding needs the following To Hex edit (Xbox): *Xbox 360 Hard Drive, Or USB stick with latest update *Xport 360 or Xsata, (http://codejunkies.com/) *Xplorer360 Extreme 2 *Hex Editor (HxD is recommended, as it is free and may be found at http://mh-nexus.de/en/hxd/) *Hex Calculator *Rehasher To Edit using Willowtree: *USB stick compatible with 360/PS3 save file requirements *USB XTAF Explorer, or similar save file extractor and injector program (http://gruntmods.com/Projects/Downloads/USB%20XTAF/) *WillowTree save file editing program (http://sourceforge.net/projects/willowtree/) *PC to run WillowTree (or Mac running Windows) Notes: Hex editing has all but been proven obsolete with the latest version of WillowTree. The latest version of WillowTree can be found here. Note: If you're using a USB memory stick, before you can use WillowTree, you need to use XTAF to extract the game save data from the hidden Xbox partition of the USB memory stick and copy it to your PC's hard drive. Then use WillowTree to edit the file, then use XTAF to put the modified game save back on the USB stick. Unlimited Items In Backpack First plug in the Xbox 360's hard drive and open it in xplorer360 (or access the memory stick using XTAF). Open the following: Partition 3 - Content - Your User Profile (e.g. E0001D66BAB4DDC8) 545407E7 (Borderlands Folder) 00000001 Save0001.sav Then drag the save file to your desktop and open it with a Hex Editor. Then using the Hex Calculator, (usually built into Hex Editor) Enter the amount of space currently in the backpack and turn it into Hex. (e.g. if it's a new file being modified, the total backpack space would be 12, so that would be C in Hex) then search for that amount in the Hex code. Add "3-8 0" in front of it so that its easier to find once it has been located. Check that it is correct by looking at the ASCII text field, it should contain the first item in from the game itself. (e.g. "gd_itemgrades") Replace the amount that should look like this: "00 0C" with "FF FF" if there were 48 item slots, "00 30" would be replaced with "FF FF". Save the file and exit. Once that is completed, it will become necessary to rehash the file using a Hash Block Calculator. After that is done, simply drag and drop the file back onto the hard drive from the desktop. In-game backpack SDUs will not affect the mod. Tutorial can be found here. PC Use WillowTree or directly edit Willow game files. MAC To mod borderlands for mac you will need an application called Bordertool which can be downloaded for free here Creating Custom weapon and shields can be done for free on GearCalc which can be found here For further general information on the Mac Edition see Mac Edition by Feral Interactive. Save Game tips for Mac The save files for the Mac Edition of Borderlands published by Feral Interactive under OSX 10.6 Snow Leopard are located at ~/Library/Application Support/Feral Interactive/Borderlands/SaveData/Save####.sav where ~ is the current user directory, and saves are numbered beginning from 0001. To reset your Save Game *First quit Borderlands to allow it to save properly. *Then go to the above folder and back up your current 'Save####.sav' Save Game file (you may want to return to it later) before replacing it with an older one. *Restart Borderlands. You will begin again at whatever stage the older Save Game file was saved at. Keep a library of your Save Games *Copy each 'Save####.sav' Save Game into its own appropriately-named folder (so you don't need to keep renaming the file itself). *Name the folder after whatever stage you have just completed so you know what's in it. **Including screenshots of your skill levels, backpack contents etc. in this folder will make it easier to remember what state each Save Game represents. *Always save your current playthrough stage into this Save Game library before reverting to a previous stage, otherwise you may have to replay everything from that point on, including the bits you didn't enjoy so much... *If you have Time Machine turned on you will already have old Save Game files, use Time Machine to restore each one to a new folder then restart Borderlands to see at what point in your playthrough each one is from. This is very useful if: *you want to replay a favourite mission, Circle of Duty rounds for instance. Then restore your most advanced playthrough stage when you want to continue your playthrough. *you have locked up the Crimson Armory looting missions by tripping the second stage before completing the first. *you keep getting killed by an enemy you just can't figure out. *you want to experiment or practise with particular Weapons, tactics, Skill Point allocations etc. before moving on with your playthrough. Switching your Save Game file into the SaveData folder on another authorised Mac may also allow you to continue your playthrough and keep all progress made on the other computer. Guide to backing up save files Category:Modding Category:Help